This invention relates generally to simulated string musical instruments and magnetic pick-up means therefor and more specifically to a simulated violoncello.
Electrical and magnetic pick-up means for string instruments are generally well known in the prior art. See, for example, the electrical pick-up disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,861,717 issued to V. A. Pfeil on June 7, 1932 wherein the transverse vibrations of the strings cause a proportionate vibration in an arc-shaped bridge mounted on resilient, deformable pads. The vibration of the bridge is directly imparted to an armature which is partially constrained by a pivot bearing so as to rock toward and away from the pole of a magnet, thus inducing an electrical current in a circuit corresponding to the string vibrations.
See also U.S. Pat. No. 2,223,190 issued to H. S. Smith on Nov. 26, 1940 which discloses a magnetic pick-up for use with a bass viol. In this patent, a bass viol having a solid body defining a cavity therein is disclosed. A fingerboard, along which strings are strung, is mounted on the body so as to vibrate relative to the body in sympathy with the string vibrations. An armature disposed in the cavity is directly connected to the fingerboard so as to vibrate with the latter and thereby transmit such vibrations to a magnet which, in turn, moves relative to an associated coil to induce and electrical potential in the coil corresponding to the vibration of the fingerboard.
One difficulty encountered with these prior art pick-up assemblies is their relative complexity and number of moving parts. For example, a vibrating bridge or fingerboard, an armature directly connected thereto which rocks or vibrates so as to vibrate a magnet relative to a coil is required. In each case, the quality of electrical signal generated in the coil is dependent upon the vibration characteristics of a metal bridge or wooden fingerboard mechanically linked to an armature element.
It has also been known to the prior art that various string instruments may be simulated by removal of the resonance box therefrom and using a pick-up to generate an electrical vibration corresponding to string vibration which may then be amplified electronically, also as disclosed in the previously cited reference patents. Elimination of the resonance box to provide a simulated instrument for practice purposes is desirable since beginning students can thereby be exposed to the feel of a fine concert instrument by use of a relatively inexpensive simulation in practice sessions. The patent to Pfeil discloses a simulated violin, while the patent to Smith discloses a simulated bass viol. By means of my invention, I provide a simulated violoncello which, in addition to its usefulness as a relatively inexpensive practice instrument is capable of generating a rich and mellow musical sound approximating that of a concert violoncello to a high degree of accuracy. The instrument of my invention generates a relatively attenuated sound because of the absence of the traditional resonance box so that it may be played without disturbing neighbors or others within the household or surrounding area.